tvfanfandomcom-20200214-history
Took a Wrong Turn
While on a road trip, Kaitlin accidentally leads her friends into a literal tourist trap. Episode Summary Kaitlin, Savannah, Emma, and Shannon are about to head off on a road trip. They've been waiting for this moment all year. Kaitlin was actually awaiting the start of the new season the most this year. Emma corrects her and says the season four finale was the start of the new year. Savannah tells them to quit breaking the fourth wall and to get in the car. Kaitlin gets out her GPS and sets a course for the nearest resort. The girls can't wait. Kaitlin turns on some music and the girls jam out. Meanwhile, the Fateful Five are spying on the girls. Max thinks it's time to mess around with the girls. Knuckle Sandwich is amiss because he points out that this is their first appearance since season one. Zack Attack tells him to quit breaking the fourth wall and help commence with the plan. Emma and Shannon are asleep in the back seats. Savannah is helping Kaitlin navigate. Kaitlin suddenly spots a sign for the Super Mega Gift Shop Emporium. Savannah really feels they shouldn't stop there. Kaitlin really wants to though because the name implies it's going to be a huge store filled with all kinds of knick-knacks like almond brittle, air compressors, and 1970's crap. Savannah advises Kaitlin not to, because it's what some call a tourist trap. Kaitlin says there's no need to worry about it. Kaitlin pulls off the freeway to go see the mega gift shop. Savannah complains that they're completely missing the next on-ramp this way. Kaitlin doesn't seem to care at this point. Once they arrive, Emma and Shannon awake, wondering what they're doing at a gift shop so early in the trip. The Fateful Five watch the girls examine the gift shop from a nearby hill. Fistface can't believe they're about to fall for this. Knuckle Sandwich still can't believe this is the gang's second appearance. Double-Trouble can't believe it isn't butter. Kaitlin sees almond brittle, air compressors, AND 1970's crap. Kaitlin thinks she's in heaven. She runs up to the gift shop, only to find out it traps the girls in the process. Emma thinks that this is literally a tourist trap. Shannon wonders who even sets up a carefully planned trap like this in the middle of nowhere. That's when the Fateful Five reveal themselves. Max asks the girls if they missed them. Kaitlin points out that she hasn't seen them since season one. Knuckle Sandwich thanks her for bringing that point up. Emma wonders what the five evildoers want. Max comes up to them and was simply hoping they'd fall for their little trap. Kaitlin demands they free them. Max refuses and demands the other four to start torturing them. Kaitlin can't believe she fell for this tourist trap. She says that it's worse than falling for a tourist scam shack where things are claimed as "mysterious." Shannon doesn't understand the reference. Nonetheless, Shannon remembers that there are two superheroes trapped inside the cage. Using their combined strength, they manage to free themselves from the cage and defeat the Fateful Five. Max says they'll be back, and Knuckle Sandwich hopes it doesn't take four seasons for their next plan. Kaitlin apologizes to the girls for getting them in this mess. The girls accept her apology and they continue onwards to their resort. Production Information * There is no CGI used in this episode * Fiftieth time the fourth wall is broken Trivia * Kaitlin mentions "Meet the President!" * Emma mentions "Kaitlin's Biggest Trouble Yet" * "Finesse" by Bruno Mars is heard in Kaitlin's car * "A Boss Approaches" from Super Mario 3D World ''is heard when the Fateful Five devise their scheme * Knuckle Sandwich mentions their last scheme from "Straight Outta School" * The almond brittle and air compressor are references to ''Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation! ''and ''VeggieTales: Madame Blueberry * "Boss Incoming!" from Paper Mario: Color Splash ''is heard when the girls discover the trap * Kaitlin references the Mystery Shack from ''Gravity Falls Category:The Phineasnferb Channel Category:The Kaitlin Chronicles